The Johnny and Emily Series
by Namjr
Summary: Emily comes home, and finds that while some things have change, some are still the same.
1. Just for Tonight?

~@~@ Just for Tonight? (1/1) 

I disclaim

It felt strange being back here, she had sworn to herself that she wouldn't return to the penthouse after the breakup with Zander, but here she was. Riding the elevator in the Harborview Towers up to the penthouse floor on her way to the same penthouse where she used to visit him. The only difference was that this time Zander and Alexis wouldn't be there, for some strange reason Alexis was cutting ties with Sonny, and so her brother Jason had moved back in. 

Stepping off the elevator Emily is overcome with memories of other occasions like this, it seemed as if she was always in this hallway. Not even bothering to look at Sonny's door, she turns on her heels and heads for Penthouse #3. Dropping her bag by her feet she leans against the door processing the scene she had seen on the docks

~~~

Flashback Thirty Minutes Ago 

    _It felt great to be back home, and most importantly it felt great to be able to walk the docks just like she use to. Some of the greatest moments of her life happened on the dock, it was where she first met Nikolas, and where Juan first kissed her, of course neither one of those things worked out, but it was still a good place. _

_The sound of laughter had her drawing back into the shadows, she had just arrived in Port Charles fifteen minutes ago, and she didn't need to run into someone that would spread the news all over town. _

_" Zander it wasn't that funny." The voice was very familiar, if asked she would have said it was Liz, but it couldn't be._

_" Oh come on, Goldmember was hilarious." That voice she knew, it was Zander, but it couldn't really be him, because he and Liz barley tolerated each other so there's no way they having a friendly conversation about the newest Austin Powers' movie. _

_Stepping slightly out of the shadows she looks in the direction of the voices, and her eyes widens in shock. It is indeed Zander and Liz, and not only are they laughing and joking, but they're arm in arm, like a couple. _

_" Tell the truth, you liked the movie." Zander turned around and faced her tilting his head to get a better look at her eyes." Come on fess up Lizzie." _

_"The truth is…" Elizabeth steps closer and lets a mischievous grin light her face." The truth is that I love you, and that movie still sucked." She leaned on her on toes and kissed his nose before running away up the steps, with Zander following a huge smile on his face. _

_Emily fell back against the wall shocked, and hurt. It wasn't so much that Zander was with someone new, why would it hurt she had ended things with him, it was about Liz. All of her friends had managed to write and keep in touch with her during her rehabilitation, she had heard both sides of the whole Gia/Helena saga from both Lucky and Nikolas, Juan had stopped by and visited her, she received frequent emails from Jason and Sly Eckert, even Gia and Carly had sent get well soon cards, but nothing from Liz had come, and now it made more sense then she cared to admit." Welcome Home Emily. " _

_Feeling more tired then ever before she headed for the only place she could wallow in peace Jason's. _

_~~~_

" Come on get over Em, stuff happens." Emily shakes off the reminder of Liz's betrayal, and knocks on door eager to have Jason comfort her. 

Knock Knock 

When no one opened the door she dropped her head in defeat, the last thing she wanted was to go over to Sonny's to ask for the key, but facing the Quartermain's was so much worse. " Chill out, he's probably not even there." She picked up her bag and headed towards Sonny's penthouse, and froze as she rounded the corner, and saw who was guarding the door, it was him. Of course it was she had been having a bad day and it was bound to get worse.

He looked up as he heard the footsteps, and he eyes only showed a brief moment of shock when he saw who it was. " Miss Quartermain." 

" Johnny, is he in, I need a key to Jason's." She's unsure of why she's explaining things to him, but remembered that she always got tongue-tie around Johnny.

" Yes, I'll announce you." Johnny turns his back on her and takes a deep breathe before opening the door of the penthouse. Sonny and Carly seem to be having an intense conversation, so he clears his throat to alert them to his presence. When they both turn toward him he gives an apologetic look. " Emily Quartermain is here." 

Sonny and Carly don't even bother to hide their surprise the words leave them stunned, but Sonny is the first to recover." Show her in." 

Johnny steps back and open the door allowing her in, and take the time to really look at her while she passes him. He didn't think it was possible, but she had gotten lovelier, then the last time he saw her, she keep her hair long, and her big brown eyes still told all her secrets. " It was nice to see you again Miss Quartermain." 

" You too, Johnny." Emily glanced at him briefly before turning back to Sonny and Carly.

 " Emily, it's good to see you." Sonny gave a timid smile, showing off his dimples, he wasn't too sure about the reception he was going to receive from her, the relationship had been strained since she found out about him and Carly all those years ago, and although they were closer they weren't where they used to be. "You look great, you're up, and walking again, that's wonderful." 

" He's right you look great, and we're glad you're back." Carly stepped closer to Sonny and gave her a genuine smile. 

" Thanks, I'm glad to hear that you two are back together, that's great news." " I didn't mean to bother you, but I wanted to know if you had an extra key to Jason's." 

Sonny gave Carly a sideway glance, before expelling a large breathe. " Emily ordinarily I just give you the key, but some things are going down, and I don't think it's safe to be there by yourself, and I don't know when Jason will return. " " It's really kind of dangerous for you to be in town, right now." Sonny rubbed a hand over his chin before looking past Emily toward the door." Johnny, come here." 

The door opens and he steps back in." Yes sir." 

" I want you to take Emily to the safe house and stay there with her, until Jason can come." 

"Sonny, that's not necessary…" Emily start to shake her head, but Sonny is determined. 

" No, it is, you're important to Jason and I, and it's important for you to be protected." " Have Vince drive you, and I don't want you to leave her side until she's safe." 

" Yes sir." Johnny steps forward and grabs Emily bag form her hand, and briefly touches her delicate hand, and barley manages to stop him self from shaking from the feeling it caused. " I'll get the elevator." 

Emily watched him walk out stunned at how terribly wrong things had gotten in such a short time." Sonny..."

" No, this is final, I'll tell Jason where you are, when I hear from him."

" Fine, thanks." Emily gave a weak wave and hurried out the door and into the small elevator with the large guard.

  ~~~

The ride to the Safe house was very similar to the ride in the elevator, silent. The only sound was the rain as it pelted against the car's exterior. 

Neither one spoke as they both remembered the night that they're relationship changed, a night when it was also raining. 

~~~

Flashback 2 years ago 

_Emily came running off the elevator and stopped breathlessly in front of Johnny, who merely grinned at the sight, she was dripping wet obviously forgetting her umbrella yet again. . " Can I help you Emily?" _

_She leaned back against the wall and gave a halfhearted glare she liked Johnny; he seemed to be the only one besides Sonny in Jason's circle of friends with a sense of humor. " Sonny in?" _

_" He stepped out, but I'll let you into wait." Johnny opened the door and steeped back to allow her to past and sucked in a breath when she accidentally brush up against him. He felt angry with himself every time she came by, not because of her, but because of the feelings she caused. She was only sixteen years old, not to mention the fact that she was Jason's sister, and now practically Sonny's daughter-in-law if the way that Juan acted was any indicator, and he was once again forced to admit the he had feelings for her. It was hopefully just a little crush, but it was still a little discorcerning to find yourself attracted to a sixteen year old, no matter how beautiful, smart, or funny. " I'll just be outside if you need me." _

_Emily turned from her place on the couch, and quickly stood." Oh wait, I could use your opinion." Juan was once again proving to be confusing mix of emotions and contradictions, and she needs the help of a man, but was running low on people who could help. A.J. was still angry about the whole Michael thing, and wasn't really talking to her, Nikolas hated Juan, Lucky had problems of his own, and talking to Ned in a case like this was like talking to Alan, who along with Grandfather was out of the question. Sonny and Johnny were the two people that Jason had told her to trust with anything she had, and now she needed it. "I have a problem, I really can't go to anyone else, and I need an objective opinion." _

_At the word problem, Johnny automatically straightened, he couldn't really think anyone would be stupid enough to mess with Jason Morgan's little sister, but he was damn sure going to make sure they regretted it. " How can I help?" _

_" No, no nothing like that." She gave a small laugh at the way he seemed to puff out his chest at the mention of trouble, and could only imagine what he thought." Maybe I shouldn't bother you with it." _

_" No come on, I thought I was your favorite bodyguard." The realization that it was a personal problem didn't really put him at ease, but  the way she smiled at him when he called himself her favorite bodyguard made him feel slightly better._

_" You're right." Emily leaned her head back against the couch." Okay, while I've been seeing Juan for almost a year now, and gosh this is a little embarrassing, but I need a guys opinion." " Okay Juan and are getting really close, really really close." _

_He feels his chest tighten as the innuendo runs through his mind, 'really close' when he was sixteen really close meant sex, but he hoped to God that wasn't what she meant. It would defiantly give him another reason to dislike Sonny's stepson. " Okay really close." _

_Emily blushed when he raised an eyebrow in a silent question." Not that close, yet." " Any way Juan says he loves me, and I believe him and I feel the same way, but I don't know if us loving each other is a reason to go that far, do you know what I mean." _

_" You're not ready."" If you don't think you're ready then you shouldn't do it, and he shouldn't try to talk you into it." He face tightened and he tries to calm down, but the Juan Santiago is quickly becoming he least favorite person. " This is a very important thing we're talking about, and you can't allow someone else's wants override your, especially that little punk Juan." _

_Emily head came up at the last words that he spoke, he was angry. " I thought you liked Juan." _

_" I like you and I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for, and if Santiago has a problem with than maybe I should talk to him." A muscle in his jaw started jump, while he keep clenching and unclenching his fist at the thought. _

_Emily quickly walked over to him, and laid her hand on is arm. " Johnny calm down, I'm sorry I brought this up, I didn't know you were going to go into a big brother mode on me."  _

_He wasn't sure what made him snap, it could have been the hand on his arm, or the way she said big brother, it could have been the entire conversation, but it was all just too much for him to bear. " Emily, I'm not your big brother, I don't even think I could be considered a friend with the way I'm thinking." He shrugged her off and walked toward the door, he couldn't stand looking in her eyes, if there was one thing that stood out about Emily above all others, it was her eyes. _

_"That's ridiculous of course you're a friend, and what way you're thinking." " Is something wrong?" _

_" Yes, but I should go back outside." He reached for the door handle, and pulled just as he felt her hand on his shoulder. _

_" Hey no running, aren't I your favorite assignment." The smile she gave was what really drove him over the edge. _

_" Yeah you are, but not for the reason you think." " I really do like you Emily, but not the way should." " Not as your body guard, not even as a employee or friend of Jason's, I have feelings for you, and they are anything but brotherly." When her jaw dropped in surprise he cemented the words with actions, by leaning in and kissing her surprised lips. _

_It was brief, but electrical, and he quickly stepped away and opened the door revealing Sonny. " Hey Boss, Emily's here to see you." " I'll just wait outside for Francis to relieve me." He quickly stepped past his employer without looking back at Jason's little sister. He was a dead man anyway, he was sure that the first thing she would do was tell Sonny what happened, and the first thing he would do was order an 'accident'. Shutting the door behind Sonny, he leaned against the wall ready to die. _

_~~~_

" We're here." Johnny opened the door, and held it open for Emily, he still had no real clue why she never told anyone what happened, but he owed her his life just the same. He shut the car door and led her to the loft door, and opened it allowing her to enter first. " I'll get your bags." He removed the bag from the trunk and was on his way back when Vince stopped him. " What's up?"

" There was an explosion at the warehouse, I'm heading back, and Sonny wants you to stick close to Miss Quartermain." " The place is stocked, but I expect that you'll be here awhile, at least til things cool down long enough to ensure her safety." 

" Yeah, drive safe." The thought that he and Emily are alone and will be for quite sometime doesn't strike him, until he goes back in and he saw her taking off her rain coat revealing tight jeans and form fitting tank top. " There was a problem at the warehouse, so Jason will be delayed." 

" Okay, you don't have to stay Johnny I'll be fine." 

" Can't Sonny's orders." 

" Of course." Emily sank into the armchair and closed her eyes the day kept getting worse. If only he hadn't kissed her, she could have just ignored what he said, but no he had to kiss her, and leave her there thinking about him in that way. That afternoon had lead to trouble. She had felt guilty about kissing him, and about betraying Juan. Overcome with guilt she had attended the rave, heart set on sleeping with Juan and proving her love. But then they fought and the whole Dead Ted thing started, which lead way to the kidnapping, and eventually the whole Zander romance. The months that followed had been filled with mixed emotions, and angry adults, and rebelling against everything she had previously know. Looking back it was probably just an excuse so she wouldn't have to think about what happened with Johnny. Now unfortunately being stuck in this loft with him for God knows how long will bring back everything she ever tried to forget. " I think I'll go take a nap." 

Johnny nodded and stood to show her where the bedroom was, when the lights flickered and then went out completely. " Storm knocked the power out, wait here I get some candles." 

Emily fell back against the couch, and sighed heavily. " Great alone in the dark with the man you've spent two years fantasizing about." "Good job Emily." 

" What was that?" He had taken off his coat and tie, and was carrying two candles, that he placed on the on the coffee table. 

" Nothing just commenting on my great decision making skills."

" Oh, I can show you where the bedroom is now." 

" No, never mind I can't sleep knowing the powers gone, it'll creep me out." 

" Oh, well I can make you something to eat, we have sandwich meat." 

" Seat down, just because we're alone doesn't mean we have to talk about it, and it doesn't mean you have to avoid me." 

He sat down on the love seat and looked up quickly, with narrowed eyes. " I'm not afraid to talk about it and I'm not trying to avoid you." " I just want to make sure you have everything you need." 

" Well, I'm as fine as I can be." A thought occurred to her and she leaned forward looking up to meet his brown eyes. " Johnny did you know about them?" 

" I heard things." He didn't need to ask who she was talking about, she had looked sad when he first saw her and now the pain had a cause. 

"  I hadn't actually seen it for myself, but that's what the rumors say." 

" Well let me be the first to confirm the Port Charles Rumor mill." 

" I'm sorry Emily." 

" Don't apologize, I broke up with Zander months ago, I have no claim. " 

" But Elizabeth is your friend." 

" I'm sure Liz…" 

" DAMNIT DON'T DO THAT." He slammed his hand down on the coffee table causing her to jump at the sound. " Don't let someone hurt you and then make excuses for them. " 

" I'm not." 

" Yes you are, you do it all the time." " Everyone that screws you over has a reason for it." "Why do you let people treat you like that?" 

" Watch it O'Brien, you're about to cross a line." 

" I crossed it two years ago."   

" Let's not go there." Emily stood and walked toward the small window overlooking a small private beach. 

He stood and followed her to the window coming up right behind her, but holding himself back from touching her." No I think we should talk about it, I have a few questions." 

" Oh please by all means, I'm at your disposal." 

The sarcastic tone she used, made him laugh, he knew that deep done Emily was strong and capable of taking anyone on, but too often she let others feelings ride rough shot over hers. " Good, first question why didn't you tell Sonny what happened?" 

" Are you insane?" Emily turned and looked at him like he'd grown a second and third head. " Sonny would have had you killed, Jason would have come home just so he could pull the trigger. "  

" True, second question what are you feelings about me?" " I am Johnny the bodyguard, the nuisance, or an honorary big brother, or some hot guy you like?"

"  You think highly of yourself." She stepped back and shook her head." And for your information I don't think about you." 

" I think you're lying, in fact I know you are." Johnny stepped closer and gave a dangerous smile as she backed up more and hit the wall, he continued until he was inches away from her." If you didn't think of me, you wouldn't be this nervous." " I bet you think about me a lot, and I'm guessing it's in the last category." 

" Shut up." 

" Witty comeback, Quartermain." 

" You…." Emily tirade got cut off as Johnny leaned in and claimed her mouth. Outrage quickly turned to lust, for the last two years on several occasions her fantasies included this man, and here his was kissing her. No longer fighting the urge to be involved she lifted her hands and placed them on his strong shoulders. 

Which seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, he used a hand he had behind her head to push off the wall, as he began to lead her to the couch in the center of the room. He fell back onto the plush leather allowing her to remain on top pf him, as the kiss continued and took on a new level of urgency. 

" Emily we should stop." He said it but he prayed she wouldn't agree as he left her mouth to trail kisses down her neck. 

" No." Emily tilted her allowing him more access she wasn't stopping now for anything, not even the end of the world. She moved her hands from his shoulders down his chest opening his dress shirt as she went. 

" If we don't stop soon…." Johnny pulled back and tried to calm his breathing, but the look that Emily gave him didn't help things at all, it was one of pure desire.

" We… won't… stop… at… all…" She punctuated each word with a kiss on his chest, as she removed the shirt from his broad shoulders.  

" Em?" He hands were at her was itching to remove the tank top, but making love to Emily Quartermain was he his greatest dream, and yet his greatest nightmare. If her parents thought Juan or Zander was bad news then a twenty-eight years bodyguard to Sonny Corinthos was worst then death, he was just as sure that Sonny and Jason no matter how forgiving would never forgive this, and worst yet was Emily. She was acting on pure lust, she had no clue that he loved her, or that he loved her too much to force his affections on her. "We can't." 

His brown eyes said it all, they were opposites in everything, and no one would make them being together easy, but she didn't care. " Just for tonight?" 

There it was all he ever wanted, but only for one night, no guarantees, or declarations of love, just them here. " Tonight." 


	2. What Now?

~@~@ What Now?

I Disclaim

~~

 He felt incredibly good, and why shouldn't he. He had spent the entire night making love to the women he loves, okay it was on a leather couch, but they'd been too focus on each other to worry about where they were. 

However, with the morning sun shining through the window, the couch now seemed the exact wrong place for him to make love to Emily for the first time. Of course it was also the last time, but as long as she stayed sleeping on his chest like his every dream, he wouldn't dwell on what happened next. 

She just looked so beautiful, her hair cascading down her back and onto his chest, her hand curled into a fist resting by her mouth, revealing a past tendency to suck her thumb, and her gorgeous face relaxed with sleep, and free of all tension. In her sleep she reminded him of one of her early modeling picture, she had been advertising some shampoo, and it was then when she stole his heart.

_~~_

_Flashback 2 1/2 years ago_

_Johnny felt out of place here, and he knew that Jason felt the same, but they would face just about anything for Emily. So for her they entered the Miles Photography Studio the place was packed with models and all kinds of industry people that were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. _

_ " Isn't this exciting?" Emily has a huge smile on her face like a kid on Christmas morning. _

_Jason turned and gave his bodyguard a raised eyebrow, who gave a small smile and shrugged his shoulders. " It's good, Emily." _

_She rolled her eyes and looked past to Johnny." Don't you think so?" _

_" Very exciting Miss Emily." He was glad they asked him to come, Jason was a great brother, but he still didn't fully understand certain things like his sister's need for reassurance and support, and he was happy to step in and help, after all Emily was a good kid. _

_A tall skinny red head made her way over to the trio, and let her eyes linger on Jason, before narrowing her eyes at Emily." Emily Bowen-Quartermain?" _

_" Yes." _

_" Good follow me, your entourage can wait over there." She pointed to a loud red couch kiss shaped couch in the corner, before walking off toward the back where a camera was set-up. _

_Jason looked at the couch with disdain, before looking back at his friend. " Why did you tell her it was exciting?" " This looks boring." _

_" Because she's excited and needs to know that we think what she's doing is good." _

_" Oh." Jason follows the direction that they took Emily in, and glares at the people that try to tell him to move. He must have been acting on pure instinct because they found Emily almost in tears and the photographer yelling._

_" She's all wrong, what is she like twelve. " The man was no more then five feet tall, he was balding and fat, and in Johnny's mind had no business criticizing Emily._

_" SHUT UP." Jason's legs eat up the distance between himself and the man attacking his sister, until they inches away form each other." YOU DON'T EVER TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT." _

_Johnny followed ready to intervene, but no really sure he wanted to, the guy had Emily on the verge of tears and that was a deadly crime as far as he was concerned. _

_" Jason it's okay." Emily chocked back the tears, and laid a restraining hand on her brothers arm,  _

_" NO, IT'S NOT." Jason shrugged off the hand and bared his teeth, the need to hit the little man was almost more, and then he could bear. _

_" Von, it okay." A short African American woman stepped into the middle of the circle._

_" No it's not we need a woman, we're selling an adult product not bubble gum." _

_" Von, just give me five minutes, she got a natural beauty that just needs to be magnified." The angry man known as Von walked off in a huff mumbling that he'd be ready in five minutes. She turned and gave Jason a small smile." Your sister is perfect, I apologize for him doesn't really see past his camera." " Emily if I could just have you follow me, I get you ready and then you can start." _

_Emily kisses Jason's cheek, before following after the woman, he relaxed a little but turned to Johnny." Watch Emily, I'll watch the him."_

_Following Jason's orders he walked over the small makeup table where Emily was now laughing and smiling at something the woman said. The smile always lightened his mood; she just had one of those smiles that seem to cure anything. The woman who introduced herself as Jane was combing out Emily's hair and spreading it around her shoulders, she had added some red lipstick to her lips, and gotten rid of the colorful sweater she had been wearing and replace it with a plain long sleeve white button down shirt. _

_It was that moment that she no longer looked like Emily, at least not Emily Jason's little sister, but Emily a woman, and it was that moment that he lost his heart. _

_" Johnny what do you think?" Emily turned from her seat and gave him her best smile, while her eyes twinkled with happiness._

_" Breathtaking." Even as he mouth said the only thing he could think was that he was screwed._

_~~~_

He lifted his hand to smooth her hair back when he heard sound of ravel being crunched together, like a car was driving over it. Disentangling himself from the lovers embrace, he sprints over to the widow just in time to see Jason step out of a black Mercedes. 

" Em get up." Johnny gather her clothes, and shook her awake." Baby go to your room, and get dressed." 

"Mmmm." Emily shook he head, not wanting to wake, she was having the best dream about her favorite bodyguard. She and Johnny were relaxing on a white sandy beach, watching as their son built a…whoa. Emily eyes snap open as she wonders why after two years of dreaming this was the first time; she ever imagined a future with him.

" Em, baby Jason's here." Johnny struggled to put his slack on with one hand as he used the other gently tap the side of her face. 

That statement cleared her of any residual sleep effects she might have been having. The night before comes back to her in Dolby stereo and Kodak color, and the thought of Jason finding them like this scares her senseless. Grabbing her clothes she runs out of the living room just as Jason open the door. 

" Johnny, what's going on?" Jason surveyed the room with confusion nothing was really worn, unless you took in account the fact that Johnny was half-dressed, and they were candles on the coffee table. 

" Hey Jason." He tried to buttoned his shirt, but in her haste Emily had rip several of them off." We lost the power last night, I stayed out here watch over things." 

He nodded, and looked into the kitchen." Where's Emily?" 

As if on cue, she emerged dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that simply read 'angel', a large smile working its way onto her face as she took in the sight of her brother." Jase." 

" You're walking, Sonny said you were, but it's better to see it with my own eyes." Jason gave one of his rare smiles, as he opened his arm, which was quickly filled by his little sister. " I missed you." 

" I missed you more." She laughed as he twirled her around in a circle, until her eyes met Johnny's brown ones she had spent the entire night looking into those eyes, she had seen them aflame with desire, confusion, but what she saw now was grim acceptance. She had asked for a night with him, and he gave it to her, completely aware of the she wasn't ready for more, except now she was.

~~~

Jason watched his sister from the corner of his eye, he didn't want to have to have this conversation with her, but he needed to " We need to talk." " Emily I know you're don't like the guards, but things are dangerous right now" 

Emily stares ahead into the mirror and meets brown eyes, holding gaze," I don't mind a guard, but I won't walk around with a regiment." 

" Good, then I'll get Joe to guard you." Jason stared out the window, and began mentally listing all the things he had to do.

" Do I have to break in some new recruit?" Suddenly the thought of a bodyguard seemed almost enjoyable, especially if it's the dark haired man driving her now.

" No, do you have a preference?"

She once again caught he eyes, and held it." Yeah, I want Johnny." She turned to gauge her brother's reaction, but as usual his face was blank." So?"

" Yeah, that's a good idea, I'll clear it with Sonny permanently, and he can just stay with you." Johnny would be ideal, he and Emily got along, Johnny knew the people he didn't want around her, and most importantly he would take special care of his little sister. " You okay with that Johnny?" 

" Yeah." 

" Good, now that that's settled, I should get back to the warehouse and help Sonny, unless you need me to stay…"

" No, I was just going to visit the family, and I know how that give you a headache." 

" Thanks for sparing me." Jason kisses her cheek, and looks out the window, as they get ready to past the docks. " You can drop me here." 

" Bye Jase." Emily waves to him as he step onto the curb and starts walking in the direction of the warehouse. 

" Would like me to drive you to the Quartermain's or do you need time to prepare." He raised his an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. 

" I think I need time to prepare, let's go to the bluff." 

Johnny eyes widened in shock, the Bluff the make out point of Port Charles, he didn't need to imagine what was going through her mind, she had that look on her face again, and since late last night he had learned that that look was trouble. Turning onto highway 7 he tried to not to think of what might happen when they arrived. 

Fifteen minute later he was no calmer then he was when she first gave their destination. Not surprised to find the bluff deserted at 3 pm on a Saturday, he parked the car in a spot that gave them a perfect view of city. " We've reached our destination, Miss Quartermain," 

" Thank you Johnny." Ignoring his questioning look she step out of the car and moved to sit on a large rock nearby, and waited for him questions, and was quickly rewarded by the his appearance in front of her looking perplexed and angry. 

" What's going on?" He was confused and rightly so, since they had left the safe house, he was pretty sure that Emily had been flirting with him, catching his eye in the mirror and winking at him giving him all kinds of come hither looks, she had even gone as far as to request him as her personal bodyguard. Thankfully Jason was to preoccupied to catch onto to his little sister's show, but he 's sure Jason would have been just as confused. " Why did you want me to guard you?" 

" Because you're the best Johnny." You're also handsome, funny, intelligent, and except for the fact that you're ten years older then me and a gangsters bodyguard, my parents would love you as much as I do, she kept the last part to herself, and granted him with another smile. " Besides you know my family, and they seem to dislike the least of all Jason's associates." 

" Is that all?" 

" Should there be more?" He narrowed his eyes, and she began to rethink her game plan, she didn't want to play games with Johnny. "Yes there is actually ……uh…" 

Johnny felt an uneasy sensation settled in his stomach, last time he got this feeling his high school girlfriend dumped him for star quarterback." Just tell me." 

Emily left her seat on the rock and began pacing." Well it's not that easy considering what happened last night, not that I regret it, and in fact my feelings are the total opposite of regret." " I'm trying to tell you that I like you."

He fell onto the rock that she had vacated, and stared at her in shock. She liked him, he felt like he was seventeen again, the way just those words could cause such joy. 

" I think you heard me." In all of her years she had admitted her feeling to three other guys, and she had received different reactions from each. Nikolas told he cared for her as a sister; Juan had smiled and suggested they sleep together, and Zander had told her to run as far away from him as she could, but none had just stared at her stunned. " Johnny?" 

" This will be difficult." Johnny stood and wipes a hand over his face, he moved closer to her, but stayed out of touching distant." I'm too old for you, I'm in the wrong business, your brother would kill me, and your family will hate me." 

Emily closed the distance and gently touched his cheek. " My family hates all my boyfriends." 

He lowered his head until their lips were inches apart." Boyfriend makes me sound like and fifteen year old high schooler."

" Okay then Lover." She gave him a wicked smile before claiming his lips.  


	3. It's My Life

~@~@ It's My Life.

I disclaim

~~~

Johnny checked the rearview mirror again, and glared at Emily when she laughed at him. " It's not funny." 

" It's a little funny." Watching him out the corner of her eye she added something else to the list of things she didn't know about him. Johnny O'Brien was sexy when he was flustered, but that didn't surprise her in her mind he was sexy all the time. 

" No it's not, what happens when I show up at your parents house with your lip stick on me." 

" You just tell my grandfather that you spent the last hour making love to me in the backseat of Jason's Mercedes, he'll appreciate the honesty." 

" Not funny, if we want to keep this just between us, and I don't know why that is, but if we do then you can't leave evidence like that or entice me."

" One, we're on the down low, because my family has a tendency to become too involved with my personal life until I no longer have one." Emily tensed up at the thought, it was an understatement and she knew it, the Quartermain's treated her love life like it was the enemy of some seek and destroy mission. 

" And Two…" 

" What?" Emily looked over at him confusion clearly seen in her brown eyes.

" You said one, as if the next thought would be two…."

" Oh, two." Emily let her hand dance up Johnny's arm, and rested on his shoulder. " Do I really entice you?" 

" Yes, and I need you to stop." Johnny pulled into the circular driveway of the Quartermain mansion, and stopped the car at the steps leading to the front doors, he turned the car off and turned to look at his companion. All her earlier bravado seemed to fade as thy drove up the drive way to her family home." We can leave." 

" No, I missed them, I'm just…" It was hard to explain 'the Quartermain affect', the feeling of missing them and hating them all at the same time, but every time she returned to the house feelings of insecurity always surfaced. Suddenly she felt like the orphaned eleven year old, trying her best to please the family that took her in when she had no-one else, and while she was grateful and knew they loved her, they also wanted control and she couldn't let them have it no matter what. 

" Not sure you can deal with them, maybe you'd feel better is I wasn't there." 

" NO, I want you there, it just that things are going to get ugly as soon as they see you, and trust me from the first mention of Jason it's a downward spiral through all my past discretions." She opened the door, but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. " What?"

" That's kinda my job." He rushed around the side to held open the door for her; he shut it just as the front door of the house opened revealing a very excited Reginald.

" Oh my god Emily." The long suffering Quartermain butler, sprinted down the steps of the home, and grabbed the youngest in a large bear hug, and then began spinning her around." You're back, oh I missed you." 

" I missed you too Reggie." Reginald hadn't seemed to change in the year that she had been away, except of course for some gray hairs that she was sure was a result of dealing with grandfather.

" Young lady, you get in this house right now and allow us to greet you properly." Edward Quartermain stood in the open doorway, his bellow was one of annoyance, but you couldn't tell it by the smile that light up his face.

" Yes, Grandfather." Emily gave Johnny a reassuring nod, as she followed an excited Reginald up the steps into the foyer. 

" I swear sneaking into town, not letting us know where you are, what have we taught you." Edward grabbed his youngest grandchild and held on tightly, scared that if he let go she disappear.

" Please Father let's hope she forgets all the things we taught her." Alan gently pushed his father out of the way and picked up his daughter. " Hi Baby, it great to see you." 

" Hi Daddy." 

" Alan what is going…Emily." Monica's eyes quickly filled with tears at the sight of Emily standing in her father's arms." Honey you're home." 

" Mom." Emily remained in Alan's arms, and merely moved aside to allow Monica to enter the embrace. 

Johnny quietly watched from the sidelines, as the hug continued, stopping briefly to add Skye and A.J. to the mix. It was only Edward spotting him by the door that stopped the group hug from going on." What is that hood doing here?" The rest of the family turned toward the sight of the large bodyguard in a black suit standing against the wall. 

" He's not a hood Edward, that is Johnny O'Brien, a friend of Jason's." Lila Quartermain rolled into the foyer in her usual graceful manner. "Nice to see you again, Mr. O'Brien."

"It's always a pleasure Mrs. Quartermain." He pushed off the wall and gave her a smile and a nod. 

" Now, where is my Emily?" 

Emily pushed her way out of the hug, and ran to kneel beside her grandmother's chair. " Good morning Grandmother." 

" Oh Emily, it's so good to see you again, I missed you so." 

" I missed you too." She leaned over to kiss her grandmothers cheek before turning to the group. " I missed you all." 

" That's all well and good, but why is this hood in my home." 

" It's my home, Edward, but why are you here Mr. O'Brien?" Monica hoped that he was just dropping Emily off, the only other reason for him to be accompanying Emily was just too scary, and put both and Emily and Jason in danger. 

Emily left her grandmother's side to stand in front of Johnny, taking the brunt of her family's stares." He' s here because he's my bodyguard, and where I go he goes." 

" Because your gangster brother's in trouble again, and putting you in danger, well I won't have it." Edward started to shake his finger in Johnny's direction. " You will not be slithering around my house, you little criminal, if Emily needs protection then I'll hire some more people to guard grounds, and you can take one of them as your guard." " Your services are no longer required Jimmy." 

" GRANDFATHER." "It's Johnny, not Jimmy, and I'm the only one that can fire him, and I'm not, and lastly as delightful as it is to be here I'm not living in the mansion." 

" Now just a minute young lady…"

" That's just it Grandfather, I'm a young lady and I want to live on my own not only that but I think a stress free environment will be better for my therapy." " It's not personal or anything, it's just what's best for me." 

" Emily, I don't think…" Alan started, but was cut off by his mother. 

" Alan I think we should just enjoy having here back, before we try to move her back in." " Now, I suggest we have a nice family breakfast." Reginald took her hint, and began wheeling her toward the dinning room. 

The rest of the occupants followed behind, after all none of them had ever been able say no to Lila Quartermain.

~~~

A few hours later

" That wasn't so bad now was it." Emily asked from her place beside Johnny, as they walked along the docks. " I actually think they may like you, they never invited anyone else I know to eat with us." " Of course you were correct to decline, they have a tendency to poison people." 

" Your grandfather called me a hood." He had been prepared for it, the first time he had guarded Emily at the Mansion Edward Quartermain had called him every name for criminal that he knew, in his eyes hood was a term of endearment." You're right I think they like me." 

" Yeah…" The smile of her face quickly fell when she noticed someone else on the docks. Zander Smith, and he was heading for her. 

" Emily."  Zander had been waiting for Liz when something told him to turn around, and when he did he saw her. She hadn't changed since the last time he saw, except for the fact that she was walking, a feat which he was glad he could witness. " Wow." 

Johnny had never liked Zander Smith, admittedly he never liked any guy that ever showed interest in Emily, but Zander was the worst. A drug dealer/kidnapper, with no respect for himself or any one he claimed to care about, so far everyone that took any interest in the kid, some how wound up hurt, and he be damned if Zander got a second shot at hurting Emily. Completely happy with his new assignment he quickly stepped in between Emily and her Ex. " Sorry Mr. Smith, but Mr. Morgan would rather you have no contact with his sister. "

" Johnny cool your heels I just want to say Hi." Zander silently cursed his bad luck out of all the guards Sonny had for some reason Johnny never liked him, Francis once told him that it was because Johnny thought of Emily as his little sister and was just trying to protect her, but not even Jason seemed to dislike him as much as the angry body guard in front of him. 

" Johnny can I speak to Zander for a moment, please?" The question she asked didn't reach her eyes, she silently told him to back off for a moment." I'll take care of Jason." 

" I'll be over there if you need me. " Giving Zander a final glare and warning, he walked the shirt distance to the bench, and just watched them. 

" So you're walking, when did that happen?"

" Six months ago, it was a temporary paralysis, I just needed rest and some physical therapy." " Zander I wanted to apologize for the last time we spoke." " I want you to know that I never believed want A.J. told me about you and Sonny getting him drunk." 

" Then why did you say you did." 

" Because I wanted out, out of the middle of your battle with my family, out of the Sonny/AJ/Carly saga." "I just wanted to be away from everything and I should have just told you that instead of letting you believe of thought badly of you, but I was scared and confused and I panicked, and I'm sorry." 

" What about the boyfriend?" 

" There wasn't one, but there is now." " But then I hear you have a new girlfriend." Zander jerked his head up and met her eyes. " Yeah, I heard about you and Liz."

" Yeah I suppose Jason ran to tell you." 

" Actually Jason doesn't know that I know, and for your information Jason doesn't 'run and tell' nor does he hold petty grudges." 

" Unless Sonny tells him to." 

Emily looks away disappointed, she had hoped that Zander wouldn't revert to his old ways of anger and laying blame. " Why don't we not talk about my brother or Sonny, that way we can end the conversation as friends."   

"Oh my god Em." Liz ran down the steps, she had expected to meet Zander, but the seeing her best friend was a great surprise. She pulled Emily in her arms and gave her a quick hug before stepping back and admiring the changes. " When did you get here? When did you start walking again? How long are you staying?" 

" Hey Liz." " Let's see, yesterday, six months ago, and permanently." Emily gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. 

Johnny caught the smile and moved forward motioning toward his watch. " Ms. Quartermain, your appointment."  

" Yes, thank you Johnny." " I have to go… uh… I'll see you guys." 

Liz watched Johnny and Emily hurry off, and turned to Zander with a concerned look." Did something seem strange to you?"  

" I wouldn't know, I don't think I knew her as well as I thought." 

" Are you okay?" Johnny looked around checking the area for anyone, and then ducked into the alley taking Emily with him, before he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. 

" Yeah." She kissed and lips softly before stepping back and looking at him. " It's not what you think I don't have anymore romantic feelings for Zander it's juts that I feel betrayed, and I don't understand why."

" It's because she's your best friend and she didn't tell you, and she should have, because you would have told her."  

" I don't even know if you could call her my best friend, that was the first time I've heard from her in almost a year, and I know I sound like I'm whining and that she had stuff going on, but oh god it gets me so angry." Emily pushed herself out of his arms and began pacing like a caged animal in the small space." Am I being immature?" 

" No you have every right to be upset, she isn't behaving like a friend." He watched her closely looking for any signs of sadness or tears, but all he could see was anger, and he almost felt guilty for being happy about it. It wasn't that he didn't like Elizabeth Webber, but he had watched her part-time friendships with both Emily and Jason, and he couldn't help but feel that there was more then give from the siblings and mostly take from Elizabeth.  " Come here." 

The anger that began to build up disappeared quickly when she walked into his arms for a kiss. So in grossed in their embrace that nether heard the movement form behind them until it was too late. 

" What the Hell?" Luke Spencer and his fiancée stopped right outside the back door of Luke's at the sight. " Get your paws of little darlin'." 

" EMILY." Stepping from behind her husband Laura stared open mouthed at the sight, she had seen the couple kissing, but she had no clue it was Emily, and a very familiar older Man that she couldn't quite place.

Emily turned and stared in amazement at the voice, a large smile starting on her face." Mr. And Mrs. Spencer, hey I was meaning to come see you." 

" Nice try little darlin', and we are thrilled to see you walking, it's still Luke and Laura, and don't change the subject." Luke took the in Johnny's surprise, and used it to his advantage, by pulling Emily out of his arms, and steeping in between them to glare at the older man. " Now exactly do you think you're doing, O'Brien." 

" Mr. Spen…Luke it's okay." 

" What do you mean it's okay." Luke steps back and looks from Emily to Johnny, and then at Laura who eyes have widened coming to the same conclusion he reached." NO… you two…" He motions between the two with his hands all the while shaking his head profusely, and stopped to look at his son's best friend with questioning eyes. " O'Brien's old enough to be your…"

" Older Brother." Emily motions for Luke to lower his voice while she looks around the alley onto the street." Could we do this later?" 

" No in the office now." Laura finds her voice again, and point toward the door leading to Luke's. Too many things were happening in her life that she couldn't control, and Emily's affair with an older man was marginally under her control, and she was going to milk to for all it's worth.  

Emily and Johnny reluctantly followed Laura into the office with a still shocked Luke walking behind, and took a seat to where they indicated waiting for the lecture to begin. 

" You know with all due respect…" Emily was about to continue when she looked at Luke and stopped mid sentence at the look on his face, the usually jovial man looked upset and annoyed. " Never mind." 

" That's right never mind, you little darlin' became my concern the second the you took off across the country with my son, and that hasn't changed, you're a Spencer by heart and I got to tell you this worries me." 

" Mr. Spen… Luke, I understand your concerns." 

" I don't think you do Emily." Laura sat on the edge of the desk and took her hand. " You're in a relationship with a much older man that you obviously feel needs to be hidden." 

" Not true, we're hiding because my family finds it necessary to try to destroy all my relationships." 

"Well I hate to agree with Eddie, but they had good reason your last two boyfriends were duds darlin'." Luke sat back in his chair; putting his feet up on the desk, and leveled her with a pitying glance. 

" At least we agree on something." Johnny gave Luke a knowing glance, but look down when he met Emily's angry scowl. " Sorry, shouldn't have spoke." 

Luke bit back the chuckle, and shook his head, O'Brien was already whipped." But to correct my lovely wife, my problem is not the age, but the fact that your new beau is in the mob." 

"WHAT!?!?" Laura gave the Johnny another glance still not able to place his face; she shot her husband a puzzled look.

" Take a good look Laura, it's Sonny's bodyguard."

" JOHNNY!" The facts click into place and she begins massaging her temples. " This is getting worse, Emily your family will flip out, and you'll be lucky if Edward doesn't lock you up in a convent."   

" Not to mention Jason and Sonny's reaction to your little version of 'The Bodyguard', there's probably a place where they hide bodies for guys like you O'Brien." 

" You see, another reason not to go public, we're being attacked on all fronts." " My family I can deal wit, I've been running their gamut for years, but Jason's reaction to me being with Johnny is something I'd rather not deal with without the proper body Armour."

" What do you mean with Johnny?" All heads turned toward the office door where Jason Morgan stood with his eyes narrowed in Johnny's direction.


	4. That's the Way Loves Goes

~@~@ That's the Way Love goes

I disclaim.

~~

The temperature in Luke Spencer's office dropped about thirty degrees with the addition of Jason Morgan. The large blond man seemed perfectly harmless leaning on the doorjamb in a t-shirt and jeans, but all of his emotions were seen clearly in his blue eyes, and the emotion was confusion and anger." Emily, what do you mean 'with Johnny'." 

" Uh… we'll just leave you guys to chat, right Luke?" Laura moved toward the door and looked back at her fiancé who hadn't yet moved. 

" No I think I'll stay just in case Little darlin' needs back up." Luke winks at Emily and gives her a reassuring smile, completely ignoring the glare he received from both Laura and Jason. 

" Emily I asked you a question?" Jason became instantly concerned when he saw Zander and Liz on the docks, when he questioned his sister's friend she said the Emily had run off. He had guessed that she would go to Luke's, he knew that Emily had a close relationship with Luke, the older Spencer interned treated Emily like she was another daughter, but the idea that Spencer felt his sister would need back up against him caused his heart rate to increase, and for the first time in a long time he felt fear. It increased when noticed that his sister was not looking at him and was in fact looking everywhere but in his general direction, which was strange considering that she knew she could tell him anything. He stepped further into the room and stopped right in front of her chair. " Emily?" His voiced took on a steel edge to it.

" Jason, we should talk about this later." Johnny stood up and moved in front of Emily blocking her from her brother's heated glance. Jason was looking at Emily like she was someone he was trying to shake down for information, and he was damned if it was going to happen with him here. " She doesn't want to talk to you right now." 

Luke watched the scene with a smile and a sense of respect growing for O'Brien, hired thug or not, he seemed to care about Emily twice as much as the last two morons she dated or at least enough to brave Jason for her. He winced at the thought of the Juan and Zander, he had know that neither was good enough for his Little darlin', but saying it aloud only make him sound like Eddie, and he had rather get tucked in with the queen of the damned then be compared to old man Quartermaine. 

" So you tell me what she meant." Jason's eyes narrowed, as he took in the protective stance that Johnny used to guard Emily from him, and his mind worked feverishly to fix the puzzle in his head. Luke and Johnny both seemed to think he was a danger to Emily, while Laura stood by the door silently pleading with Luke to leave. He mentally recalls the conversation that he had with Emily on the ride back to the city and Emily's constant glances into the rearview mirror, and lastly Johnny state of undress this morning when he arrived. " Fine you won't speak…Laura?" Jason's gaze lands on the nervous blonde by the door, the woman was itching to escape, and refused to meet his eyes.

" Jason enough, you don't have to interrogate everyone." Emily lifted her head and motioned for Johnny to move; when he did she met her brothers eyes, and blinked at the sight. Jason knew but he wanted her to tell him, like always he wanted the words. " Johnny and I are…" " Uh… we're…"

" Come on Little darlin' if you can't say it, you ain't old enough to do it." Luke's eyes widened when Emily looked around her brother to glare at him, it was a look that he knew quite well it was a patented ' doesn't screw with me look' that he had hoped she had in her, but just didn't expect to be the recipient of.  

" Luke we're leaving." Laura came back around the desk and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the office mouthing ' we're outside' to Emily and shutting the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath she took the plunge. " Jason, Johnny and I are together." She felt Johnny step behind her and put a strong hand on her shoulder, and sat straighter when she saw her brothers eyes narrow and focus on the man behind her.  

" No." An overwhelming feeling was bombarding Jason's body, it was one of superiority, he suddenly knew better then Emily, and he wasn't going to let her make a mistake and end up hurt. " Whatever happened was a one time thing, and will not happen again." Jason pointed to Johnny hatred radiating from his eyes." You will stay away from my sister leave quickly and I won't have to kill you." 

" Jason…" Emily stood to confront him but was gently pushed back into her chair from behind.

" No." 

" Jason you need to understand…" 

" No, there is nothing to understand." Jason gives Johnny one more hard look before going to the door and opening it, he looks back at his sister and shakes his head." I'll have a new guard here in a few minutes, and that better not be here." 

" Okay that went worse then I expected." She looked back at Johnny and meet his questioning eyes." We need to talk to Sonny, he's the only person that can keep him from killing you." 

" Come on." Johnny took her hand and lead her through the club where Laura and Luke were huddled over a table talking quietly." Thank you for your help Mr. And Mrs. Spencer." 

" Don't mention it we'd do anything for Emily." Laura gave them both a smile. 

" Where you off to now Little Darlin'?" 

" To throw ourselves on the mercy of the Godfather." Emily said as she gave Luke an eye roll before following Johnny out the door. 

~~

Ten Minutes Later 

Breathless and panting Johnny and Emily emerged from the elevator at Harbor Towers, and headed straight for Sonny's penthouse. 

Francis must have been expecting them, because he merely stepped aside and opened the door.  

"SONNY." Emily stopped at the desk and leaned against it trying to catch her breath, she turned her head and glared at Johnny who seemed unfazed by all the running.

" Aunt Emily?" The little boy seated on the couch looked up at the shouting, and grinned at the sight of his favorite aunt." Mommy said you were here." Dropping his toy boat he took off in her direction.

" Michael." Suddenly the weariness disappeared as she looked at her nephew, pushing herself off the desk she met him halfway before enveloping him in a tight hug. Holding him she remembers one of the reasons she returned was so that she could watch him grow up. " Hey guy, I've missed you, those pictures just don't do you justice." Emily lets him slide down her body to the floor and bends down to meet his eyes. " How've you been?" 

" I'm okay, but I missed you." " Are you here to see the robot I built?" 

" Actually Mr. Man I need to speak to your Aunt Emily for a second, can you go upstairs and straighten your room, so she won't trip on your toys when she goes up to see you." Carly said as she walked out of the kitchen and smiled down at her son. 

" Okay Mommy." Michael kisses Emily's cheek before turning on his feet and running up the stairs leaving the adults in a tense silence.

Emily stands and looks at Carly noticing where she just came from. " Are you supposed to be in Sonny's kitchen?" 

Carly looks at stairs checking for her son, and gives and evil grin when she doesn't see him." Are you supposed to be doing your bodyguard?"  

Emily drops her head and she shakes it." How did you hear?"

" Jason called about fifteen minutes ago, yelling." She walks over to the couch and sinks down into it. " I didn't know that Jason could yell, but he did, and Sonny went running to meet him. " " It was suggested that I stay here, and keep you and Kevin Costner over there from going on the run." 

" Kevin Costner, that's funny, you and Luke are hilarious." " Can you help me at all?" 

" You went to Luke first, that was your first mistake." She laughs and glances over at Johnny. " No… I'm wrong I can't pin point your first mistake, but your current is going to Luke first." 

" I didn't go to Luke, he found us." 

" He found you." Carly falls off the couch laughing at the imagine of Luke finding them together. " Obviously you need lesson in sneaking around, what is this like the third time you and one of your secret boyfriends got caught." 

" Carly are you going to help us or what?" Johnny asked as he sat down and looked Carly in her eyes. 

" It's not that I don't want to, it's that I don't know if I can." " Jason was furious, he yelled, and Sonny didn't say anything, not a word." " That's a bad sign."  

~~~

" Jason you need to calm down." Sonny looked at his friend with worry. Jason was pacing the docks stopping occasionally to kick or hit something. " Things aren't as bad as they seem." 

" Calm down, not as bad as them seem." Jason turned on Sonny anger causing his eyes to narrow. " Johnny O'Brien is having sex with my 19 year-old sister." 

" Jason it's Emily, she knows what she's doing." " She grew up with the Q's she not some fresh out of high school little girl, she's gone through some rough stuff and come out on top." Sonny put his hand on Jason's shoulder and winced at the tension his felt. " I trust Emily and you should too. "

" That's not what you said when it was Courtney."

Sonny looked away like he'd been slapped, but regained his composure. " Courtney was and is still a means to an end for A.J., he set out to use and hurt her, I can't believe you're comparing A.J to Johnny." " Come on Jason they're not even the same species." 

" That's where you're wrong they're both grown men using little girls." Jason shrugged off Sonny's hand and stormed up the stairs. " It's your business you do what you want, but he doesn't go near my sister again." 

Sonny rubbed the bridge of his nose, he wasn't going to have Johnny killed or fired, but he needed to him to keep his distance until he could guarantee Jason would bury him, but he didn't know how he was going to accomplish that. Emily was just as stubborn and hard headed as her brother. " Great this is just what I need." 

~~~

" Okay I have thought about this since I found out, and I have nothing." Carly says as she shrugs her shoulders." I haven't a clue what to do, I would say just tell them how you feel, but Jason's not going to understand this he probably feels betrayed, and let's face it we all know what happens when you betray Jason. " " On top of that, Emily has one of the most overbearing families on the eastern seaboard and they will not handle this well, your grandfather that will probably be the first Quartermaine after Jason to order a mob hit. " Emily dropped her head into her hands. " I'll do what I can and that's prevent any 'accidents' from befalling Johnny, but I can't get you approval."

Emily opened her mouth to answer when they heard noise from outside the front door. Johnny stood and motioned for them to remain while he took a look. 

" I'm not here to see Corinthos, I want to see my sister is she here or not?" A.J.'s yell could clearly be heard through the door, and Emily quickly stood, and made her way to the there. 

" Once again, Mr. Quartermaine I'm not at liberty to divulge the occupants of the penthouse to you, if you would like to leave a message I can see that Ms. Emily receives it." 

Emily nudged Johnny out of the way and opens the door, where she finds Francis holding back an angry A.J., while a small blonde tried to restrain him from behind. " It's okay Francis, what's up A.J.?" Francis stepped back and retook his position by the door watching the other man through narrowed eyes. 

" Hey I uh… wanted you to meet my wife, and thought maybe we could talk you into having lunch with us?" A.J. asks while he straightens his clothes, and gives her a small smile.

" I take it your wife is the woman behind you that you haven't introduced me to?" 

" Oh sorry." He tuned and took the blondes hand guiding her forward." Emily this is Courtney, Courtney this is my baby sister Emily." 

" Hi Courtney nice to meet you, you don't have to call me baby sister Emily, it's just Emily now." She took the other woman's hand and tried to find any resemble to Sonny, but could only find traces of Mike in her eyes and smile. 

" It's nice to meet you I heard good things about you." 

" As opposed to every other member of my family except Grandmother." Courtney nods." Yeah, they're … well they're family what can you do." " Uh… as for lunch I can come if you let me buy it, to make up for missing the big day." 

" Em…" 

" Don't argue with me big brother, I have made my decision and it's final." Emily looked back at the door, and started walking before turning back to he brother. " Hang on I'll be right back." She walked in and found Carly and Johnny talking in hushed tones at the desk. 

" What does A.J. want?" Johnny asked turning to look at her form his position next to Carly.

Emily ignores the eye roll Carly gives at Johnny's question." We're going to lunch; I figure I'll start laying the groundwork for when the Q's find out, maybe get some other support, but if you don't want to come I understand." 

He comes forward and takes her hand giving it a small squeeze." No, it's not that it's just Carly thinks I should stay and try to talk to Sonny." 

Emily looks past him to examine Carly carefully, amazed by the next words that leave her mouth. " That's actually a good idea." 

" Hey I'm trying to help you two." 

" You're right Carly, thank you." Emily leans in and gives small and quick kiss before heading for the door. " Tell Michael I'll be back to see him later." She smiles at Francis and walks over to A.J. and Courtney who are waiting for the elevator. 

The doors open Sonny walks out and glares at A.J. before giving a smile to his sister, and looking over at Emily. " Is He?" 

Emily nodded and stared at he meaningfully. " Yeah, where is…"

" Stormed off." 

" Can you…" 

" Taking care of it." Sonny gave her a final nod, and headed toward his penthouse.

Emily stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button ignoring the looks she received from both her lunch companions.

" Em…?" 

" It's a lunch conversation A.J., just trust me, this is something you need to hear sitting down." 

~~

Jason stares at the door with trepidation, he's not scared, he's just weary. Anytime you involve a Quartermaine in your private business you risk having the old man show up at your door. He raises his hand to ring the bell when the door is pulled back.

" Jason isn't this a surprise."

Jason gives his mother a small smile, and accepts her brief hug. " Monica I need to speak with you in private." 

" Is something wrong, is it Michael?" Monica leans against the door for support and placed a hand over her heart, her eyes showing worry and concern. 

" No I need to speak to you about Emily."    

~~

" Why did you choose the PC Grille?" Courtney asked as she watched as Emily smiled and waved at the all the wait staff, and bus boys. "I mean I'd have thought a Quartermaine owned place would be low on your list." 

"Be careful Court, this is where Emily vindictive streak comes out." 

" It's not vindictive, it's just good clean fun." She turns to her sister-in law, and winks." You see whenever a Quartermaine comes in my Grandfather is called and told about it, just little things like who we were with and how long we stayed, or at least they did until I started coming here and over tipping, and now that their loyal to me they don't call him anymore." " So I come in buy a bunch of food on the house account and give it to the Ward House, and I just let Grandfather's imagination run wild when he get the bill."  

" See vindictive."

" This coming from a guy that used to carry a flask of water around to upset Grandfather and Ned." 

A.J. leans in and stares at his sister with curiosity. " Never mind our weird little games with Grandfather, what was all that stuff at Sonny's, are you in trouble?" 

" No at least I don't think so, but then Jason as other ideas."

" Why does Jason think you're on trouble?" 

" Because he ran into me and this guy I'm seeing, and isn't that impressed, in fact he threatened to kill him." 

" You're not back with that loser Zander are you because…." 

" Hold it A.J." Emily put up her hand to silence her brother and narrowed her eyes." Don't think for a minute that I don't know what really happened, and what you and Skye did as well as Zander's role, and although I am not with him I'm also not that proud of what any of you did." 

 " Wait what happened with Zander?" Courtney made her presence felt by directing the questioning to Emily, noticing how her husband's complexion paled at his sister's statement. 

" Let's just say that A.J. and Skye, left some details out in story I was told involving Zander, while I was away." " No big deal because Zander also left some stuff out." 

" Em that was done to protect you…" 

" That's a little far fetched A.J., we both know what that was really about." " But we're not here to discuss my ex, I wanted to get to know Courtney, and tell you about the man in my life." 

" Okay what's his name, do I know him?" 

" Yes you do, it's Johnny O'Brien." 


	5. The Fall out

 ~@~@ The Fall Out.

I Disclaim

** I've decided not to kill Kristina in the warehouse explosion, because I think TPTB are morons, and made a huge mistake.

~~

 "OH MY GOD…EMILY." Monica felt the world title at he thought of Emily hurt, and fought to regain her footing, but couldn't.

Jason watched in horror as Monica fell forward, and took a step to catch her. " Monica stop it, Emily is fine." He steadied his mother in his arms and took her chin in his hands making her eyes meet his. " Emily is safe, but I need to speak to you about her." 

Monica shut her eyes, and let the feeling of calm come over her, for those few seconds when she feared for her daughter's life, the feeling had taken her back to the first days of Jason's accident, when she had felt like dying. She opened her eyes, and stared angrily at her son, before hitting him on the shoulder. " JASON…you scared me to death." 

Jason stepped back surprised, Monica had learned early on that she shouldn't try to touch him without permission, but in her anger she didn't seem to care about his usual restrictions, and it gave him a new respect for the woman. " I'm sorry, but I need to speak to you about Emily." He looks past her and checks the foyer." Privately." 

She furrowed her brow in confusion, if Emily wasn't hurt or missing, she couldn't really think to way he would want to speak to her, as far back as she can remember Jason Morgan always seemed to have better influence and knowledge of Emily then anyone else, much to the dismay of rest of the family. " Okay…follow me." Monica turned and headed for the conservatory a somber and anxious Jason following her. 

 She reached the door and allowed Jason to enter before signaling to a near by maid to come to the door." Keep everyone out, Jean." 

" Yes Dr. Quartermaine." The small brunette nodded before taking a stand outside the door, while silently praying that Mr. Quartermaine didn't happen by. 

" Now what about Emily?" Monica took the seat across form the couch Jason sat down on and watched her son; he seemed slightly disturbed, and definitely unhappy. 

" I don't like asking for your help, but I think… no I know that Emily is in over her head, and she's not listening to me." 

" Jason I find that hard to believe, Emily thinks you walk on water, what is going on that has you at such a loss." 

" Johnny O'Brien…" 

" Who?" Monica searches her mind wondering why the name sounds familiar, and then remembers the guard the accompanied Emily this morning. " Oh… her bodyguard."

Jason's eyes narrow and his clenches his fist. " Yeah, her bodyguard." His pauses unsure of what to say, he wants to tell her exactly what's going on, but remembers Carly once telling him that some people can't handle the truth. " She and Johnny are close."

" So…I thought that's why you picked him, because he and Emily get along, what's the problem?" 

He rolls his eyes, and begins rubbing his temples; he doesn't have the time to waste walking her through it, he needs to go make sure that Johnny is no where near Emily, deciding the Carly is wrong he barrels ahead with the truth. " They're having sex." 

" WHAT?!?!" Edward bust through the patio door.

~~

A.J. looks at his wife who eyes had widened at the name, and then his sister who looks at him patiently." Court, you know this Johnny O'Brien." 

Emily shakes her head at her brother." Yeah, and so do you met him this morning at the mansion." 

" THAT OLD GUY." A.J.'s lowers his voice when he sees other patrons turn to look at their table. " Emily, that guy is almost twice your age, and a criminal." 

Emily removes her cell phone and hands it to her brother who looks at her with a raised eyebrow." Pot, it's Kettle." 

Courtney bite back a laugh, Emily Quartermaine was definitely adopted, there was just no way this funny, nice girl was related to the other Quartermain's, sure she could pass for one of Lila's relatives, but was just no chance that she could ever share genetic material with Edward. 

" Emily this isn't a joke, he's dangerous." A.J. dropped the phone on the table, and glared at his sister. He had hoped that she had grown out of her bad boy fetish when her last boyfriend almost got her killed, but apparently like most Quartermain's, his sister just didn't learn her lesson. " You're talking to the wrong guy, there is no way I'm supporting this." 

" A.J. the least you can do is listen to her?" Courtney laid he hand over her husbands and gave him a pleading look.

" Fine, talk." 

Emily straightened and opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it; she didn't exactly know what to say. Telling A.J. that she spent all night and half the morning making love to Johnny was out of the question, she couldn't exactly tell him about their first kiss all those years ago, and while she suspected that Johnny loved her, she had no clue what exactly here feelings where, just that she didn't want to lose him. 

" Gee Em, you're really winning me over with your heartfelt words." 

" Johnny and I care very deeply about each other." Emily's eyes narrow as her brothers snorts and rolls his eyes. " A.J. this isn't like Juan or Zander, I …"

" You love him." Courtney said as she gave her sister-in-law an understanding smile. 

" Yeah, it just hit me, but yeah I love him."  

 " Em…" 

" No A.J., I love him not like I loved Juan or Zander or even Nikolas, I love him like I would gladly spend the rest of my life with him. " "I'm not backing down on this, and if I have to take you on as well as the rest of the family and the rest of Port Charles then fine, because I will not lose him, I can't lose him." 

 A.J.'s heart tightened when he saw the tears forming in his baby sister's eyes, he had learned a long time ago that he couldn't handle it when she cried, but what guaranteed his support wasn't the tears but the look of determination, the same look he gave his parents when they asked him to divorce Courtney. " You don't have to fight me Em, I'm right behind you."  

~~

Edward makes his way into the room shaking an angry finger at his grandson. " This is all your fault you criminal, you introduced her to those deviants." 

 " EDWARD ENOUGH." Monica stood up, waved off her father-in-law, and focused her attention back on Jason. " Are you sure?"

" Yes, she told me when I found her at Luke's about an hour ago." 

" She just came out and said they're sleeping together?" 

" No, she said she and Johnny were 'together', I realized they were having sex later on."    

" It is possible that you're wrong." Monica retook her seat and closed her eyes, and tried fruitlessly to regain the sense of calm she had when she found out Emily was home, but the news of her daughters latest fling was causing too much distress for her relaxed breathing exercises to work.  

" No, I confronted them and they confirmed it." 

" This is all your fault, you let Emily believe that it was okay to socialize with those mobsters and this is the result, my innocent little granddaughter is probably carrying a little Al Capone." " Your sister's soiled reputation is on your conscience." 

" SHUT UP." Jason stood and moved directly into Edward's face, and was barely able to restrain the urge to hit him." This isn't any of your business old man." 

"None of my business, my granddaughter is none of my business."

" Edward shut up." Monica gives Jason pleading look." Now what exactly do you need my help on, I hate to say it, but Emily is a legal adult and doesn't even live here, if you don't have any influence on her then what hope do we have."  
 

" I just want you to talk to her, I'm going to handle O'Brien."  Jason gave his mother a slight nod, before he pushed past Edward and strolled out the door.

~~~

" You are a dead man." Sonny dropped his coat on his chair and glared at Johnny who was just causally sitting on the couch across from Carly chatting like there wasn't a mob enforcer mad at him." What were you thinking? " Were you thinking, and if so then with what?" 

" Sonny…" Carly saw a familiar look in her husbands eye, and jumped up from her seat to stop him.

" No, Carly." Sonny moved Carly out the way, grabbed Johnny by his shirt collar, and before the other man could react punched him in the face jerking his head back. Sonny tightened his hold on Johnny, before delivering a knee to his midsection, and letting go, leaving his bodyguard to fall to the ground grasping for air. " Now you know I had to do that, don't you?" Sonny wiped his face before throwing out his hand to help the fallen man up.

" Yeah… Ow… I know." Johnny took the hand and grimaced at the pain, but silently just thanked god that Sonny had been packing. 

" You're lucky it's me, cause Jason wants you dead." Sonny hand takes out his handkerchiefs and hands it to him. " Clean yourself up." 

" Sonny, it's not what you think." Carly walked away from the mini bar carry an glass of ice, before she handed it to Johnny who was cleaning the blood from his red and throbbing nose. 

" Really what do I think?" 

" You think that they're just having sex, and they're not…"

"JESUS Carly! Don't tell me that stuff." He tuned away with a look of disgust on his face." This is Emily, little Emily I've known her since she was ten, I don't need to hear stuff like that." 

" What I'm trying to tell you is that sex has nothing to do with how he feels about her." Carly waves off his reaction and leads him over to the couch to sit down.

" STOP IT!" " Just stopping saying talking about that." Sonny shifted uncomfortably in his seat and paled at the conversation. 

" Sonny, please just listen to him." She motions for Johnny to talk. " I don't even like Emily and after hearing about how he feels about her, I'm rooting for em." 

" I'm listening." 

" I love her, I am in love with her, she is everything that I want in a woman, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Sonny watches him closely, Johnny is talking quietly, but his words are sincere and heartfelt, as well as confident. He had known Johnny for well over fifteen years, and had never seen the other man, this relaxed, but while he was relived to know that his friend was happy, he was still angry about what was causing his contentment.  Jason was his best–friend, his brother, and that made Emily his little sister too, and he felt like he should hate Johnny just like he hated A.J., but he knew that Johnny was different and that if he said he loved her, then he did. " I believe you." 

" Good, because I have a favor to ask." 

Sonny threw back his head, and laughed." You're getting very bold Johnny." " Jason wants you dead, I'm preventing that and you're asking for more favors." " Go ahead ask your favor?" 

 Johnny looks at Carly who gives him the thumbs up sign. " I want out."

~~~

" You're behind her about what Junior?" 

Emily closed her eyes and silently groaned, Ned wasn't what she needed right now. He and A.J. were bound to fight, and complicate the issue, and it was just another headache. Putting a fake smile, and turned to her cousin." Hey Ned." 

" Emily, I heard you were back." Ned smiled before he grabbed Emily in a large hug, and kissed her cheek, before turning to smile at his cousin's wife. " Hi Courtney."

" Hi Ned."     

" Now what are you supporting A.J." The older man turned and glared at his young cousin.

" Ned, don't be rude." Emily hit his shoulder and nodded to the red head behind him. " Who's your friend?" 

Kristina stepped forward and stuck out her hand." Hi I'm Kristina Cassadine, and you must be Ned's favorite cousin, Emily." 

Emily's eyes widened, she had never meet a Cassadine that smiled, even when Nikolas was happy, all he did was give a small grin. The woman was obviously not related to Helena." It's a pleasure, but you can't flatter me, I know for a fact that I'm the only cousin he acknowledges." 

" That's because you're the best." Ned put an arm around her shoulders, and squeezed her arm. " Now stop trying to divert my attention, and tell me what you're doing that needs A.J.'s support?"

" Ned what don't you question her on your own time, we're having lunch, if you hadn't noticed." 

" Junior, why don't you go play in the lobby while the adults talk." 

" O.K. everyone just cool it." Emily said in a commanding voice as she stepped out of Ned's embrace and motioned to a waiter." Can you bring me two more chairs, Mr. Ashton and Ms. Cassadine will be joining us."  

A.J. stood up and began shaking his head." I don't think…." 

" I don't care." Emily glared at her brother before turning the similar gaze to Ned; both men dropped their heads and sat down.

Kristina gave Emily and admiring smile." How did you do that, I never seen them just…" 

" Act right." Courtney finished from her seat, just marveling at how quickly the youngest Quartermaine handled both men. 

Emily retook her seat, and gave her cousin and brother a small smile, before looking at both women. " It's a Quartermaine thing, you learn it early if you want to survive." 

" Em…" A.J. shook his head, and mouthed the ' not here'.

" Emily, what's going on?" Ned notices for the first time that while Emily looks perfectly healthy, she also looks nervous, and the last time she looked that nervous was right before ran off with her kidnapper. " Are you in trouble, cause if you are all you need to do is tell and I will do everything in my power to fix it, you know that."  

She smiled and grabbed his hand squeezing." I know that you would Ned, but I'm not in trouble, in fact it's the exact opposite." " I'm… in love, and I could really use your support when I introduce him to the family." Emily ignored the pang of guilt she felt for leaving out important information, but knows that Ned will forgive her for it later.

" Is that all." Ned let the breath he was holding go, and shook his head." Emily, I'm sure that while Grandfather will find some problem with this guy, as long as I know you're happy and safe, you have my support." " You're happy right, and safe?" 

" I'm completely happy, and completely safe, trust me." 

" Okay but that's it, you're just in love, and there's no problems or dangers or dead cops." 

" Ned trust me, there are no problems." 

~~~

Johnny opened the closed the door to his apartment and leaned against the wall. He was free; he had no further obligations or debts to the organization. All he had to do now was find Emily and tell her the good news, and then tomorrow he could look into to getting his restaurant back. He was sure that Quartermain's would be more accepting of a restaurant owner then a mob bodyguard. " Things are looking up." 

" I wouldn't say that." 

Johnny jumped at the sound before flicking on the lights, and paling at the sight. Jason Morgan was sitting on his couch dressed completely in black, and holding a .9 mm gun. 


	6. Dangerous Liasions

~@~@ Dangerous Liaisons

I Disclaim

" Uh oh…" Courtney's words stopped what little friendly conversation was happening at the table. The other four dinners followed the woman's gaze and paled at the sight of Edward Quartermaine barreling down the lobby toward followed closely by Alan and Monica. 

" I can't do this again today." Emily said as she rubbed her temples. 

" That's alright Em." Ned leveled a look at A.J. and turned back to his cousin when the other man nodded." A.J. and I will handle it, you sneak out the back." 

" Thank you guys." Emily didn't waste a second saying goodbye, as she grabbed her purse and headed out toward the kitchen." 

" Alright Junior, are we fighting or are we plotting." Ned asks as A.J. cocks his head to the side thinking up different scenarios, before giving an evil grin.

" I think fighting, with Courtney and Kristina refereeing." 

Kristina rolls her eyes, and gives a dramatic sigh." Fine, but only because I think that girl needs peace and quiet, and that neither of those things are possible when dealing with Edward." 

" Fine, Courtney, you in?" 

Courtney looks past her companions at the look of outrage on Edward 's face and nods. 

" NED, YOU POMPUS ASS." 

" THAT'S RIGHT JUNIOR REVERT TO CHIDLISH NAMES…"

" A.J. let's just go…" Courtney laid a restring hand on her husbands arm as Kristina did the same to Ned, both trying unsuccessfully to pull the men away.

" Would both you of you ingrates, shut up, we have a crisis on our hands. " Edward stops in front of their table, and glares at each person. When both men turn their glares to him he lowers his voice, but can't contain he anger in the message." Tell me where Emily is right now." 

" Father, calm down." Alan placed a hand on his father's shoulder, and looked questioningly at his wife. " Monica would you like to tell me what's going on?" All he had was an hysterical phone call from home telling him to meet them here, so far all he knew was that while all his children were safe, one of them was in trouble, and he had the sinking feeling that it was Emily." Why are we looking for Emily."

" Alan this is not the place" Monica gives Ned a pleading look." Have you seen Emily, I need to speak to her its urgent." 

Ned tenses up, and sees the look of concern and fear in Monica's eyes, and glances at A.J.'s and catches the tail end of guilt leaving his cowardly cousin's eyes. " What's going on?" 

" I'll tell you what's going on your deviant cousin Jason has ruined our darling little Emily." 

~~~

" Hey Dad." 

Luke smiled and looked up at the sound of his son's voice, and didn't even flinch when he saw him accompanied by his half-brother. Once again Luke took a moment to reflect on how much things had changed, years ago the sight of Nikolas Cassadine in his club would have caused him anger, disgust, and annoyance, but these days he was kind of glad to see the boy, even thought he would never admit it." Well well, Cowboy, and the prince." 

" Luke."  
 

" Dad, what's up?" Lucky walked up to the bar and sat down in front of his father, before signaling for his brother to follow. " How are the wedding plans coming along." 

" Fine, we're a little behind, we had a surprise visitor this morning." Luke turns away from the two men, and begins playing with the bottle behind the bar awaiting the questions.

" Really, anyone we know." 

Luke fights the smile, and turns back to them. " Yeah, I think you do." He looks up and meets his son gaze. "Little Darlin'."

Lucky's face breaks into a grin, and then rolls his eyes, at the blank stare on Nikolas' face and explains. " Emily." Before turning back to his father." When did you see Emily? Why didn't she call one of us? How is she?" 

" Little Darlin came by this morning, you'll have to ask her why she didn't call, but I'm guessing it was because she was otherwise engaged and she looks like ray of sunshine, just like always." " Walks into a room and lights it up." 

" Did you just say walks." Nikolas stares at Luke with astonishment. " Is Emily walking?" 

" That's right Princey, little Darlin could do a two-step." 

" What did you mean otherwise engaged, Dad?" Lucky raised a questioning eyebrow at his father; there was something about his tone that caused Lucky some concern. " What do you know that you're not saying." 

" It's not my place to tell Little Darlins' business, but let me just say that information I have found is a whopper." 

" Luke you never felt something wasn't your place as long as I've know you, just tell us, is she in trouble?" 

" Emily has become involved with someone…" 

" JUST SAY IT." The brothers shouted at the same time and shared a knowing grin, before glaring at Luke.

~~

" Grandfather that's a little too dramatic even for you." 

" Really, is our precious little Emily being deflowered by that common thug Jimmy O'Criminal sound like an over dramatization?" 

Courtney's gaze flew to her husband who was know holding onto his steak knife with a death gripe, before he dropped it, and stood. He grabbed her hand and fled without a backward glance, not speaking until they reached the elevator. " The best strategy for this is duck and cover, getting involved in that little scene back there will only get Emily in more trouble." 

Meanwhile back in the dinning room, Ned was trying desperately to understand what his grandfather was talking about. " What are you talking about?" 

Edward glance around the room and motioned for the group to close in around him, before he lowered his voice to a whisper." I'm talking about little Emily being exposed to sins of the flesh by one of that Hoodlum Jason's deviant friends, and actually having the gull to bring that sociopath to the family home." 

Kristina looked around the circle with barely contained amusement. " All of this hysteria, because your adult granddaughter is having sex." Edward's eyes widen and pales several shades lighter then when he entered and held a hand over his chest as if his heart might bolt from it's place, while Monica turns to glare at her." What, he said it?" 

" Actually Kristina what Grandfather was doing was using euphemisms to avoid actually having to admit that to himself, but what's the problem." He rolls his eyes when Edward harrumphs, and continues. " Emily is an adult and allowed to do whatever she want, no matter what your opinion is about her new boyfriend." 

Monica turns to Ned and blinks at what he's implying. " Ned are you saying that you support Emily relationship with a thirty year old Mob bodyguard." 

Ned opened his mouth and shut it quickly, and turned to question A.J. and finally noticed that his cousin had escaped. " Coward." He muttered before turning back to Monica." I seem to be missing some information, who is Emily seeing." 

"  Johnny O'Brien." 

Kristina tried to stay out of it, but the name just triggered a reaction." Sonny's doorman." 

" Doorman slash Bodyguard slash child molester." Edward took the seat the Emily early vacated and motioned for a drink." Now I suggest we find Emily and ship her off to Harvard like I've been suggesting." He grabbed the drink from the waiter, and downed it in one gulp." Now I think Jason will 'handle' O'Brien, so we have no problems there, but we definitely need to act now." 

" No." Alan finally found he voice and spoke clearly. He shook his head at his father. " There will be no shipping Emily off anywhere, we just got here back, and I'm not sending her away again." "I'm going to do something for Emily that I have unfortunately never done for my other children, I'm going to trust her judgment, and only offer her my love and support." 

" Alan…" Monica looked at her husband as if he had grown a second head. 

" No Monica, we've done this before we tell them what to do and they rebel and we get farther and farther away from them, we lost Jason, A.J., and I'm tittering on the same cliff with Skye." " It's always been said that Emily is the best of this family, and I'm going to trust that it's true. " 

" He's right." Ned said nodding at his Uncle." Emily knows what she's doing, she's a Quartermaine, she can handle herself, and she knows we're here if she needs us."

" Poppycock…"

"Stuff it Edward." Monica locked eyes with her husband and shook her head. " I hope you know what you're doing." 

~~~

" Johnny O'Brien." 

" Who?" Nikolas turned to looked at Lucky who groaned at the name his father shouted, before he searched his mind and repeated his brother's sentiment." You're joking tell me you're joking."

" Sorry Nikki, but your mom and I got the live show, and it's definitely no joke." 

" This is horrific, he worst then the last one." Nikolas said as he ran a hand through his hair. " Well what are we going to do?" 

Luke locked eyes with his, and Lucky nodded." We're not doing anything, trying to stop her will only encourage her, tell him Lucky." 

" He's right Nikolas, everything that Emily's ever done, is because someone told her not to." 

" Well please tell me your not suggesting we just let her continue this lunacy." Nikolas looked at both men, as if there were crazy, which they were if this was really their plan.   

" That's exactly what we're going to do Little Darlin' needs back up, Jason's already got his t–shirt all in a bunch, and I'm sure Eddies' right behind him, agreeing with those two will lose her real quick, and I don't know about you, but I like having little Darlin' in my life, she makes me smile." 

" This is ridiculous…"

" But he's right, what happened the last time we didn't respect her relationship." When he brother continued to stare at him with a blank expression Lucky filled in the blanks." I'll tell you, we didn't respect what she had with Juan and we got stuck with Zander."

Nikolas rubbed the bridge of his nose, he didn't like it, but he damn sure didn't want to lose Emily, or somehow encourage her bad taste in men. " Fine."

Lucky met Luke's gaze and they nodded relieved; Nikolas may be one the better Cassidines, but he was still a little too controlling for their taste. " Do you know where we could find Em?" 

" Last time we talked she was headed to see Sonny." Luke caught the worried gazes passing between the younger men, and gave a grin. " Cheer up, Little Darlin' knows how to handle herself." 

~~~

Emily pushed herself off the wall in the elevator as the door opened, and walked out into the hallway of Harborview Towers. Strange just  yesterday she had been in this same position contemplating how she wasn't going to dwell on the past, and how crappie her life had been, now she was probably no more then thirty steps away from her dream man. Smiling at the ironies of life she smiled at Francis as he stepped aside and opened the door, as he announced her. " Miss Quartermaine, here sir."

" Thank you Francis." Sonny got off the couch, and walked toward his guest scowling. " You are trouble." 

" Good to see you too Sonny." Emily gave him a small smile, and looked around the room searching for Johnny. 

" He's not here." He shook his head and pointed at her, amazed at how the once docile little Emily could grow into so much trouble. " And speaking of him, let me tell you how upset I'm at you." 

" Me…"

" Yes you, you got Jason angry, me uncomfortable, Carly's acting weird, and I lost one of my best guards thanks to you." 

" What…" Emily's jaw dropped, she never thought that Sonny would actually fire Johnny over this. 

" Sonny shut up." Carly descended the stairs and shot her husband an angry look. " Let Johnny tell her." 

" Ah… where is Johnny?" 

Carly looked at Emily and for the first time actually kind of liked the woman she saw, the girl that Emily had been was a little too Quartermaine for her taste, the woman however had grown up and seemed to look at things without letting her family's biases get in her way. " I believe he went home." 

Emily nodded and smiled at Carly." Thanks, I have to go." She stopped at the door and turned to look at Sonny with a questioning expression." Unless you have more to say?" 

" Actually…" Sonny opened his mouth to start a lecture, when he felt Carly pinch his side.

" No, he doesn't. Bye Em." 

" Bye." She gave a final wave before heading out the door, only to return seconds later looking slightly embarrassed and focused on Carly. " Hey Carly?"

" What?" 

" Where does Johnny live?" 

Carly turned trying to hide the snicker, Sonny however looked directly at the youngest Quartermaine smirking the entire time." I'll have someone drive you there."  He moved toward the door and directed Francis to drive Emily to Johnny's. " Bye Emily." 

" Thanks Sonny." She gave a final wave before following the bodyguard to the elevator.

Sonny closed the door and walked toward his wife, when the phone rang, groaning he changed directions and picked it up." Corinthos." 

_" Sonny it's me Benny." " We have a problem." _

" What's wrong?" 

_"Jason's missing." _

" Missing how?"

_" He was suppose to meet me to sing some contracts but he never showed, and no one has seen him." _

" DANMIT." Sonny banged his fist on his desk." Start looking, and tell the boys to be careful, he's in a bad mood." He hung up the phone, and looked at his wife. " Trouble." 

~~~

" Jason man…" Johnny threw up his hands in surrender, and took a step back.

"Shut up." Jason growled he couldn't ever remember being this angry. Johnny had been his friend, one of only three that he trusted, and the images he had in his head of this man with his sister was causing him to think murderous thoughts. " The time for words is through." 

" Jason I know you're angry, but I love Emily." Johnny was frightened, he had faced men with guns before, but this different. This time it was Jason, and this time dying meant leaving Emily, and he wasn't ready to go yet. "I admit I deserve to get the crap kicked out of me, but a gun is little over the top don't you think." 

" No, not when an old man is using my sister for sex, and the old man is someone I trusted with her." Jason cocks the gun, and stands, looking if possible more intimidating then before, and walks forward his former friend. " If this was your sister what would you do?" 

" I'd like to think I'd trust my sister enough to know her mind." 

" DON'T TURN THIS ON HER." " I trust Emily, it's you I doubt." 

" When have I ever given you reason to doubt me before this Jason, huh…"Johnny walked further into the center of the room, and met Jason's angry eyes.  " I've had yours and Emily back every time you asked me, when everyone questioned you being the head of the organization I supported you just like I did when you walked away from the business I had your back then and I have it now."  " The only difference is that now I'm backing you twice as hard because I love Emily." 

" Really and when did you discover this love, before or after you slept with her." 

Johnny took a dangerous step toward Jason, and encountered the head of the gun, before sneering at his friend." Watch what you're saying, you are coming dangerously close to insulting her, and gun or no you will regret it." 

Jason held his position. " You're defending her honor, now after what you've done, that's bold of you O'Brien, but it's my job." 

The two men glared at each other for several minutes neither one flinching, until their heard someone knocking on the door, followed by someone calling out. " Johnny, it's me." Emily's soft voice broke through the tension in the apartment. 

Jason cocked his head to the side, and pocketed his gun. " You getting that." 

Johnny clenched his jaw and opened the door. Seeing Emily there in the doorway bathed in light from the hall light almost got rid of the tension and anger he felt due to Jason's presence. " Hey Em." She smiled when she meet his eyes, and stepped forward to kiss him, he caught her lips and pulled her into a hug, before leaning into her and whispering in her ear. " We have company." 

Emily stepped out of his embrace and looked past him, meeting Jason's cold blue eyes. " Jason what are you doing here?" Johnny pulled her in the apartment and took her jacket. 

" I was wondering the same thing about you Emily, I thought I told you to stay away from him." 

" Yeah, but I don't take orders from you Jason." She said the words with more courage then she felt, she didn't know what was going on but this wasn't her brother. She had seen Jason angry and even when he was working, he wasn't so cold, this man didn't look like any Jason she had ever know.

" Emily, I want you to wait outside for me, while I talk to Johnny." Jason said as he came forward and tried to lead her to the door, but she shrugged him off and took a step away from him. 

 " I don't think so." Emily looked around, but never having been there couldn't tell if anything was out of place, but feeling like she was glad that she came by when she did. " What's going on?  

" Johnny and I are just talking."

" Well that's nice." Emily turned and saw the anger in her lovers' eyes. " Johnny do you mind if Jason and I talk alone for a while." 

" Em…" 

" Please.

Johnny saw the determination in her eyes, and realized that she wasn't asking but telling. " I'm in the bedroom if you need me." He gave a warning look to his former friend before walking down the hall into his bedroom where he left the door open. 

" What is going on with you, Jason."? Emily turned her bewildered brown eyes on her brother. " I didn't think you'd be happy, I knew you'd be doubtful, but I never expected this." She motioned toward his clothes, and gave an involuntary shudder; he looked like a man ready to kill. " Ordering me to stay away, threatening Johnny." 

" I'm trying to protect you." 

" And now you sound like grandfather." 

Jason flinched like she hit him, he wasn't anything like the old man, he wanted to control Emily, and he only wanted to protect her." That's not true." 

" Really you're not trying to decide who I am, by deciding who I love." " Jason you're my brother I love you, and A.J. was right you've always been my favorite, but I'm not fourteen and this isn't something I'm asking your advice about." "I'm asking you to recognize that I'm not a child, and that that I have found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." 

" I can't do that, this isn't good." 

" Then you can't be in my life." 

Jason brought his head up and he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes, and the quivering lip. " You don't mean that." 

"Yes I do, I have supported you in everything, I haven't always understood it or thought it was right, but I always supported you, and if you can't return the favor then you can't be in my life." " And don't say it's not fair, because it's the same thing you did to the Quartermaines."

" Em…" 

" NO." The tears now flowed freely down her cheeks." I love him Jason, and if you can't deal with it then I suggest you leave now." Emily turned away from him and tried regain her composure, but when she heard the door slam shut, the tears came harder and faster. She would have collapsed from the pain if not for the pair of strong arms that came around her was, and the man holding her telling her that everything was going to be okay, even though in his heart he wasn't certain. 


	7. In The End

~@~@ In The End.

I disclaim

The first day had been the hardest.

He woke up like he normally did, but just us he was washing his face it hit him he was alone. He'd been alone dozens of times, but Emily was always with him, just hidden away in the corner of his mind. Telling him to stay safe, and be nice to the Q's, but she wasn't there anymore. Yesterday she had given him an ultimatum, either accept her and Johnny or get out of her life. He had picked the later.  

Once he fully comprehended that the only family he had was gone, he tried to block it out. He'd done it before, when Elizabeth had chosen Zander over him, he had just told himself that he didn't love her and he just seemed to stop caring, but it wasn't working for Emily, She wasn't some girl he thought he loved, she was his sister and she loved simply because he Jason, but he couldn't return the favor. 

But he wasn't wrong, this whole thing was bad she just refused to look at things from his perspective, and now he had lost her.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he could tell how being apart from her had taken it's toll, he had always looked cold, but it was just in appearance and not in personality, but now that was no longer true, and he was force to admit that he had needed her as much as she needed him. Where Emily claimed that he was her strength, she was his humanity; he only cared because he knew she wanted him to, and now he had nothing. 

Or almost nothing. 

Three years later and the only thing he had of he little sister were pictures, and second hand information. He checked his watch for the fourth time, she was late, but she was always late, and he knew as soon as she got here that she start giving him one of her excuses, and wouldn't stop till she ran out of breath. 

" Stop doing that, I'm not that late."  " Besides it's not my fault there was traffic, on Naylor Road." 

Jason looked up Skye, and almost grinned, if was strange the kind of people you turn to in crisis. When he first heard of Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, it was from Emily, she had described their new sister as 'A.J.'s Twin', which in his mind meant she lied a lot, and he was right.  She did lie a lot, almost dally, but where A.J. lied for selfish reasons, Skye lied to survive and in some cases protect, she was a lot more like Carly then A.J. Now he would willingly kill to protect her just as he would Emily, he just wouldn't tell her that. Knowing Skye she would hand him a list of people that had 'wronged her'. Thinking back to how they got here he was kind of glad he had a blow out.

Flashback 

_2 ½ years ago The Outback_

_He wiped the rain of his forehead, and shook his head, of all the nights to have a blow out. He was all set to leave Port Charles, after months of waiting for Emily to realize her mistake; he had finally broken down, and decided to take another trip. Unfortunately he picked the worst night to eave, the forecaster said it was going to be the coldest November night in Port Charles history, what he forget to mention was the it would rain. _

_Thankfully the Outback looked open, he couldn't believe that the first time he forgets to charge his cell phone is the night that he gets a flat. He stopped just the door and looked into the window, freezing at the sight inside Emily. She was there with O'Brien and what looked like the rest if the Quartermaine family, the fact that they all seemed to be getting along, just showed him how right he was. After all anyone that the Quartermaines approve of is definitely not good. _

" You know those doors open up?" 

_Jason clenched his jaw, Emily had been right about one thing, Skye was in fact A.J.'s twin, and he felt the same dislike for her that he felt for his brother. Turning he glared at her with all he had, and was a little surprised when she didn't take an step back, but merely narrowed her eyes. " You want in, you can go around?" _

_Skye looked past him into the window, and then clicked her tongue." Ah I take it you've heard the news, and have come to stop it." _

_" What news?" _

_Skye paused torn about what to do, on one hand she had information that she knew would upset him, but on the other she knew the news would hurt what feelings he did have. Now she wasn't really a fan of her 'brother', but she knew what it was like to be on the outside looking in, any information she learned about her family in Pine valley came from her Uncle Stuart, and no matter how disinterested she acted, it always hurt to her about her sister Colby who only knew her as a photograph and a birthday card. " Jason maybe you should go." _

_" I can't my bike has a flat I need to use the phone, but don't change the subject what news Skye?" He was using his best 'enforcer' voice, and he could tell that she knew something important, but was holding back._

_" Here use my phone." Skye grabbed her cell phone from her purse and thrust it at him, now eager to get away from him." But don't go in there, for your own good." _

_Jason took the phone and let his hand drop to his sides, a feeling of dread began to spread in his stomach." TELL ME." _

_" THEY'RE ENGAGED." She silently cursed herself at the shade of gray that his face took, she wasn't going to tell him but he had gotten all demanding, and she had snapped, she lowered her voice and continued. " Emily's graduating early and heading off to Harvard, Johnny proposed and so now they're getting married before the fall classes began."_

_The large man dropped back against the wall, as if the building could support him and the house that Skye just dropped on him. Emily, his little sister, his only family was getting married she wasn't going to get over her infatuation with Johnny; she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. " This is wrong." _

_" Yeah, I think so too, but hey it's her life." _

_" How can you just say that, he will HURT her?" _

_" So did you." He turned away as if she struck him, but it didn't stop her." You didn't think it hurt when the one person that always supports her no matter what, turned away from her, you don't think making a decision following her heart when she knew it was leading away from you, tore her to pieces." " Because if you thought that then you didn't know Emily half as well as people believe."_

_" I'm doing this for Emily…" _

_" Oh God, you sound like Edward." Skye walked up to the window watching as Johnny and Emily danced together in the center of the room, she was cynical, several marriages had killed the romantic in her long ago. She knew hat deep within her she waned her sister to be happy, but the doubt and hurts of the pat keep her believing that Emily was headed for hurt, but unlike Jason she knew that if it was to happen she had to experience for herself. " You're doing this because you think you're right, and don't care about how anyone else see the situation, and now because of your stupidity you're going to miss out on Emily's life."_

_" I didn't chose this, it was her ultimatum…" _

_" Oh that's right Emily was selfish and didn't want to spend the rest of her life, with you looking down on the man she loved." " That B!tch." _

_Jason turned away and began dialing a number on the cell phone, blocking out Skye's words, he told Benny where he was and that he'd be waiting. "Thanks." He put the phone in her coat pocket, and began walking down the steps. _

_" Jason wait." Skye followed behind him rummaging thru her purse, before taking out a small card and handing to him. " Those are all my numbers, give me a call when you land someplace, in case Emily wants to get in contact with you."   _

 _" Okay." _

But Emily hadn't, and so he called Skye, and she'd give him some excuse and tell him how Emily was weakening, and was just a few steps from call him herself. Then eventually she would just give him updates, and then she was emailing him photos, pretty soon, it became obvious that they were just calling to talk to each other. " Skye I'm sure that your excuse is valid, and you're right you're not that late." He stood and gave her a brief hug, reminding him how much he enjoyed having someone care about him.

" It's good to see you Jase." Skye settled into her seat and stared at her younger brother thoughtfully, he hadn't really changed since the fist time she saw him, and she was sure that if he weren't her brother she would have been as scared as the rest of the patrons in the small café seemed to be. " I see you're terrorizing the fine people of New York." 

Jason looked at around and gave a small grin, the other customers were watching him from the corner of their eyes, like they expected him, to rob the place." They should mind their own business." 

" Yes well, speaking of business." Skye rummaged though her purse, and gave a small squeal when she found what she was looking for; She slid the picture face down across the table, waiting patiently for Jason's reaction.

" She looks good." 

" I know, the entire family is vying for her attention, just the other day Grandfather…" She stopped when she heard a sharp intake of breath, and looked over at him. " Jase?" 

" I'm sorry." 

" About What?" 

" I made her choose, I didn't trust him, I didn't trust either one of them, and I've missed so much."  

Skye watched in amazement Jason's eyes began to water, it was strange she had given up on him ending this stupidity years ago, but he remained as stubborn as Emily was. " About Time." 

" She'll never forgive me." 

" This is Emily, she forgave you years ago, she's just waiting to tell you to your face." She leaned over the table and kissed his cheek, before taking out a small piece of paper. " If you leave now, you could get there just in time to tuck Paige in." 

" Thank you." Jason stood and began moving toward the door, he was halfway there when he stopped and came toward her lifting her out the chair into a large hug. " I love you, Skye." 

" I know." Skye tighten her hold before she stepped back and pouched him away. " Now go see our little sister." 

~~~

Two Hours Later.

One hour, he'd be home in one hour. She shook her head, saying it like that made it sound like Paige was trouble, which she wasn't but the little girl seem to know when her daddy was coming home and began to show off just in time for him, but today she was stating early." Paige baby, don't you want to save this for your Daddy." The small girl looked at her mother with mild amusement, which she was sure she had learned from her Great grandfather before taking a deep breath and starting to cry. " Guess not." Picking up her daughter Emily began the usual routine of walking up and down the length of their living room singing quietly to her. 

" Hey, Daddy's home." Johnny stopped in the doorway, and grinned at the sight. Coming home to his wife and daughter was something he was quickly becoming addicted to, especially if their faces continued to light up like they did." How's my favorite girl?" He asked as he stepped closer and held out his arms for his daughter. 

" I thought I was your favorite girl?" The pout on her face was brief, as the small kiss he gave her replaced it with a large smile.

" No you're your favorite woman, this angel is my favorite girl." 

" Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing home so early."  She sank down on the couch, and watched him play with their daughter, she doubted people in Port Charles would be able to recognize the man playing on the floor with his daughter, from the silent but threatening body guard that followed behind Sonny Corinthos and for that she was forever grateful.

 " Skye called said you needed me, something about a surprise arriving." 

Emily stopped cleaning her desk, and looked at him through narrow eyes." If she sent another expensive toy, it's going back." 

Johnny held up the wiggling little girl, and pouted at his wife." Ahh…why you being so mean mommy?" 

" Because her room is full of expensive toys, that she looks at for about a minute before she plays with the box it came in." 

" Well…"  

DING DONG

" I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" Shifting Paige on his hip, and walked toward the door and opened it, before he froze and simply stared at the man in the doorway, who was too buy staring at Paige to pay him any mind. " Jason."

He stopped staring at the small girl long enough to look at the man holding her, it was at that moment that he realized that a man he once loved like a brother, was now technicality his brother-in-law. " Johnny." 

Stepping back he allowed the other man to enter. " Em we have company."  He watched Emily tensed up at the sight of her brother, and he silently cursed himself, the man that once brought her immense joy, now only brought her anxiety, and he was directly responsible for it. " Well we're going to start dinner." 

Emily nodded, but keep her gaze on her brother." What are you doing here?" 

" She's beautiful." He tore his eyes away from Emily, and looked around the living room the fireplace was plastered with pictures, mostly of his niece, but there were photos of Michael, The Q's, and it the center was a picture of Emily and Johnny on what he guessed was their wedding day. Bringing his eyes back to meet her, nodded." She looks like you." 

" You're reaching, she looks more like Johnny then me, but what are you ding here?" 

" I came to apologize." " I was wrong, Johnny is a good man, and he never showed me any reason not to trust him, and you've always been ale to handle yourself, I should have trusted two people I loved to be able to live their own lives without my interference, but I didn't I was worried you be hurt again, and I was trying to protect you." " I screwed up, I hurt you, and I missed out on an important piece of your life." He fidgeted nervously, waiting for her reaction, but she only stared at him."  I told Skye this wasn't going to work." 

" When did you talk to Skye?" 

" We talk about once a month, sometimes I come into the city to see her." " You were right about her, she's actually kind of nice." " She told me that you'd already forgiven me…" 

" I have, I just need to be sure, that you're really okay with this." She moved from behind her desk, and walked to the fireplace, picking up the wedding picture." This is my life Jason, Johnny's my husband, Paige is our daughter, this is what I always wanted, and I'm happy." 

" I know I can see it." And he could, there was a light in her eyes that he hadn't see for years. " I just want to be part of your life again, I've missed you." 

" Jase." Those were the last words she said as she rushed into her brothers arms, she had missed him dreadfully. There had been so many time when she wanted to see him, he had been the first person she wanted t tell about her engagement, and it took all her strength to keep her from calling when she was pregnant, but she didn't have to hold back those feelings anymore, because he was back. " I missed you so much." 

" Hey sorry to interrupt, but Dinners on." Johnny gave Paige a kiss on the forehead, and looked his former fried n the eye." There's enough if you want to join us?" 

He hesitated, not wanting to push the progress he had made so far, but he looked down at Emily who started back with a hopeful smile. " Sure." 

" Good, maybe if you take Paige she'll actually eat." Emily walked toward her husband holding her arms out, and as expected her daughter gurgled and leaned forward falling into her mother's arms. " Paige Lila O'Brien, I liked you to meet your Uncle Jason."

Jason walked slowly toward Emily and Paige, trying to cement the image in his mind." Hi Paige." He stopped just in front of them, not really sure how the child was going to react to him. They seemed to study each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking, finally fed up with the silence Paige giggled, and reached for one of the straps on his leather jacket, he caught her hand and brought it to his mouth kiss it softly, before he tock from his sister settling her firmly against his chest. " Come on I bet your daddy made us some nice food." 

Johnny pulled Emily back into his arms as he watched them walk into the kitchen. " See I told you everything would be okay." 

" Yeah you're occasionally right." 

" Occasionally, I told you the day we got together things would work out." 

Emily turned in his arms and gave him a look of outrage." That's not what you said…" 

" Em, you just reconciled with you brother, and we have a beautiful daughter, just say I love you and then kiss me." 

" I love you." She wound her arm around his neck bringing down his head down so she could catch his lips with her own. 

 " I love you too." Johnny murmured as he returned his wife's kiss. 

Neither was aware that Jason watched from the doorway still holding onto to his niece, he lowered his voice as to not alert the couple." You see Paige, your parents are very much in love, and one day you find a love like that, and don't you worry when it's your time your Uncle Jason will stay out of it." 

                                                                                                                The End 

Okay guys it's over, but don't worry there are all kinds of GH fanfics running around in my head.  Thanks for all your support (Tamara and Anya Harris especially)


End file.
